Sólo son unos cambios
by Daria
Summary: Mousse decide comportarse como un amigo con Shampoo y ella acaba de descubrir una cosa...¡para fans de Shampoo y Mousse!songfic ¡dejen reviews!


**Sólo son unos cambios**

_-¿Por qué...Shampoo? Tú no lo amas...sólo es obsesión...te lo noto...pero tampoco me amas. Me tendré que resignar...voy a procurar que no se note nada, como si sólo te quisiera como una amiga...ayudándote para que seas feliz, me voy a olvidar de lo que siento por ti para verte sonreír..._-pensaba Mousse mientras trabajaba en el restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo, el Neko Hanten, y de vez en cuando miraba a Shampoo, que también trabajaba (llevaba puestas las gafas, XD). 

_Otra vez me hablas de un nuevo amor  
y otra vez se me derrama el sol  
volveré a disimular  
yo soy tu amigo y él es mucho más  
_  
-¡Eii! ¡Estúpido chico-pato! Ten cuidado con los platos y presta atención al trabajo - le gritó Cologne al chico.  
Al cabo de unas horas, cuando cerraron el restaurante...  
-¡Por hoy ya está! ¡Voy a salir con mi prometido ahora! ¡Hasta luego! - anunció Shampoo mientras salía a toda pastilla con su bicicleta.  
-¡Shampoo! ¡Espera! _Mejor la dejo que sea feliz... _¡Buena suerte con Ranma!  
-¿? ¿Mousse? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Shampoo volviendo atrás - Debes tener fiebre...  
-No, estoy bien. Ve con Ranma, espero que seáis felices.  
-Oh...muchas gracias, Mousse, ¡hasta luego! - dijo Shampoo subiendo de nuevo a la bicicleta, rumbo hacia la casa de los Tendo. 

_Loca por no perder el tren  
hacia su piel  
y si te dice adiós  
como siempre estaré yo_

Cuando llega a casa de los Tendo...  
-¿Está **airen**?  
-¿Ranma? No...se fue con Akane hace un rato...- le respondió Kasumi.  
-Ah...¿y sabe adonde fue?  
-Pues...creo que al parque...  
-Ok, gracias, ¡adiós!  
En el parque...  
-¡**Airen**! ¡**Airen**! - gritaba Shampoo mientras que miraba hacia todos los lados esperando un grito de alegría de Ranma que dijera "¡Shampoo!" pero sólo oyó algo diferente...  
-Tú sabes,...te amo...  
-Yo...me sorprendiste...porque yo también...te amo...  
-_¡Qué suerte! Se están declarando dos personas...ojalá Ranma y yo nos declaremos así pronto..._- Shampoo se acerca hacia la pareja que se acaba de declarar y, desde los arbustos, ve que son ni más ni menos que Ranma y Akane, que ahora se acercaban lentamente para darse un beso...  
-_¿?¿? ¿Ranma y Akane? Pero si se llevan como el perro y el gato...¿cómo puede ser? No me lo puedo creer..._¡Ranma, **airen**! ¡**Wo ai ni**! - saltó Shampoo de repente, haciéndoles retroceder.  
-¡Shampoo! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-En serio...¿tú la amas, **airen**? - preguntó Shampoo con una carita muy triste.  
-Sí, Shampoo...lo siento mucho, yo la amo - dijo Ranma con unos ojos que delataban el amor que sentía por Akane. 

_Mil noches y una más  
mil maneras de esperar  
tú sabes que si algo va mal  
puedes llamarme  
mi amor nunca te fallará  
  
Mil noches y una más  
mil maneras de soñar  
si tú supieras la verdad  
que mis madrugadas  
no valen nada  
si no estás_

  
-...- a Shampoo se le cayó el mundo encima, se entristeció muchísimo y salió corriendo hacia el Neko Hanten llorando...  
-_¿Por qué...Ranma? Es verdad que la amas: lo he visto en tus ojos...Pero, ¿por qué a ella? Siempre te está golpeando, discutes con ella, yo soy mil veces más hermosa que ella...¿por qué ella fue la elegida? La verdad es que yo te odiaba al principio, porque eras la chica de la trenza, la que me venció, por lo que te di el beso de la muerte...pero después me venciste en tu forma de chico, la verdadera...y, según las leyes, me debía casar contigo...¡cierto! yo me enamoré de ti porque, según las leyes, me debía casar contigo...pero en realidad no te amo, sólo es una obsesión...que ha llegado a hacerme sufrir...  
_-Shampoo...¿qué te ha pasado? - dijo Mousse preocupado.  
Shampoo había llegado hasta el Neko Hanten sin casi darse cuenta...  
-Mousse...deberías estar trabajando - contestó fríamente la chica. 

_Otra vez está empezando a llover  
parece que tu historia no ha ido bien  
y me duele verte tropezar  
mírame qué más te puedo dar_

  
-Estaba preocupado por ti...es que...¿por qué lloras? - dijo el chico dándole un pañuelo - No llores...cuéntamelo, a ver si te puedo ayudar...seguro que se trata de Saotome...  
-Mousse...déjame en paz, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar - le contestó secamente cogiendo el pañuelo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.  
-_¿Qué le habrá pasado...? ¿Ranma te habrá dicho que no te ama?...Debo ayudarla, aunque me duela verla así..._-pensó Mousse mientras que se dirigía al cuarto de Shampoo - Shampoo...  
-¡He dicho que me dejes! Vete de aquí.  
-Shampoo...te quiero ayudar, soy tu amigo...  
-_¿Por qué dice eso? No actúa como si me amara...actúa como...un amigo..._Mousse...¡no necesito tu ayuda! ¡Una amazona no necesita ningún hombre!_  
_Mousse se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.  
-Escucha...ya he asimilado que no me amas...pero quiero ser tu amigo...y como un buen amigo, quiero ayudarte y verte feliz... - dijo Mousse con un tono de voz muy dulce.  
-Mousse...  
-Ahora que lo comprendiste, explícame todo lo que ha pasado...a lo mejor puedo ayudarte...  
-¡Mousse...! -gritó Shampoo llorando desconsoladamente y abrazando a Mousse como consuelo.  
Mousse le abrazó también y estaba feliz de poder consolar de alguna manera a su amada...  
-Pues es que...Ranma no me quiere...él ama a Akane y ella a él...¿cómo pudo hacer esto? Si yo soy un millón de veces mejor que ella...¿por qué...? Me dijiste que fuera feliz con él...pero él ya era feliz con otra... - decía Shampoo entrecortadamente mientras lloraba. 

_Te han roto el corazón  
yo recojo los pedazos  
me olvido hasta de mí  
por verte sonreír_

  
-Shampoo...lo entiendo. Ranma no supo elegir...tú eres cincuenta millones de veces mejor que Akane...pero...al corazón no se manda...sólo quiero que sepas que, aunque no se te olvidará fácilmente, yo te seguiré amando...  
-Lo sé, Mousse...  
Después, Mousse se fue a su habitación y Shampoo se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Mousse.  
Al día siguiente...  
-Buenos días, ¿podría hablar con un chico que trabaja aquí y que se llama Mousse? - preguntó una chica de unos 17 años con una larga cabellera rubia en la puerta del Neko Hanten.  
-¿Mousse? Sí, ahora viene. (mirando hacia Mousse) ¡Mousse! Preguntan por ti. - dijo Shampoo.  
-¿Por mí? A ver quién...¡Serte! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Mousse en la puerta del restaurante.  
-Mousse...ven conmigo, tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Ok, ¡ahora vuelvo!  
Ya fuera...  
-Mousse...he vuelto desde China para...¿recuerdas aquel combate en el que me venciste?  
-Sí...  
-Pues, como las leyes amazonas lo ordenan, me debo casar contigo...hace mucho tiempo que te amo y te estaba buscando...ahora, ¡¡ven conmigo a China!!  
-Lo siento, Serte...pero ya tengo prometida.  
-¿Quién? ¿Esa del restaurante?  
-Sí, y su nombre es Shampoo.  
-Ah..._le daré el beso de la muerte y Mousse será mío para siempre..._**Wo ai ni**, Mousse. ¡Nos volveremos a ver! - dijo Serte saltando por los tejados.  
-¿Quién era esa chica? - preguntó Shampoo con curiosidad.  
-Eh...una conocida...  
-Esa chica es Serte, una amazona que vivía en una zona distinta a la nuestra, nieta - dijo con un tono indiferente Cologne.  
-¿Cómo sabe eso?  
-Yo la conocía...una vez le venciste y desde ese momento no paró de perseguirte e intentar conquistarte pero tú sólo tenías ojos para mi nietecita...  
-Ella es tu prometida entonces..._¡anda! le pasó con Mousse lo mismo que a mí con Ranma...entonces nos llevaremos bien..._  
-Bueno...para mí, tú eres mi única prometida, Shampoo - decía Mousse, mientras miraba a una estatua (no llevaba las gafas).  
-Sigamos con el trabajo...- dijo Cologne dejando el tema cerrado.  
Mientras que trabajaban en el restaurante....  
-_Ella es la única persona que me ha dicho "wo ai ni"...yo sigo amando a Shampoo...no puedo hacer nada... _

_Mil noches y una más  
mil maneras de esperar  
tú sabes que si algo va mal  
puedes llamarme  
mi amor nunca te fallará_

Por la tarde...  
-¡Hola Shampoo! ¿Qué tal? - dijo Serte de repente, interrumpiendo una de las entregas en bicicleta de Shampoo.  
-¡Serte! ¿Qué haces aquí? Puedes quedarte con Mousse, a mí no me gusta...(en este momento Serte le dio el beso de la muerte a Shampoo)¡Eii! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Te mataré para que Mousse sea mío para siempre!  
-¡Jamás! ¡No te dejaré que le hagas daño a Shampoo! - gritó Mousse tirando sus armas hacia Serte.  
-¿Por qué...Mousse? Yo te amo y ella no...  
-Porque yo la amo a ella y aunque ella no me quiera, yo seguiré amándola siempre...  
-_Mousse...ahora entiendo todo lo que pensaba antes...yo te amo, Mousse..._¡¡¡Mousse!!! ¡Te amo!  
-¿Shampoo? ¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer...estoy muy feliz...-decía Mousse mientras lloraba de felicidad.  
_-Él la ama de verdad...no tengo nada que hacer, le voy a dejar ser feliz..._-pensaba Serte.  
Mousse y Shampoo estaban abrazados pero Serte ya se había ido.  
-Shampoo...muchas gracias...después de tanto tiempo...pero yo sigo amándote...  
-Yo siempre te he amado...pero no me había dado cuenta...  
Ambos se besaron durante mucho tiempo...pero comenzó a llover...y ambos se convirtieron en gato y pato respectivamente. Mousse protegió a Shampoo con sus alas y se fueron felices hacia el Neko Hanten.  
-Por fin están juntos...cómo me alegro por Mousse...el pobre le quería mucho...-murmuró Akane a Ranma que los habían estado observando.  
-¡Qué bien! Una prometida menos...yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Akane...  
-Y yo...Ranma...jeje, me encantaría besarte pero no me agrada tener que besar a tu forma femenina...  
-¡Vayamos a casa! Ya debe estar la comida...  
-Jajaja...vamos... 

_Mil noches y una más  
mil maneras de soñar  
si tú supieras la verdad  
que mis madrugadas  
no valen nada  
si no estás_

Ambos se fueron amarrados de las manos corriendo hasta la casa de los Tendo. 

FIN 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic de Ranma y mi primer songfic (fanfic basado en una canción). Bueno, al principio no iba a ser un songfic, pero mientras que lo escribía, me vino a la cabeza la canción de "Mil noches y una más" de Gisela, una canción muy linda que recomiendo que escuchen...y lo convertí en un songfic...  
¿Por qué de Shampoo y Mousse y no de Ranma y Akane u otra "pareja"? Pues muchas veces navego mucho tiempo buscando fanfics de Ranma y siempre encuentro de Ranma y Akane o de Ryoga y Ukyo (muchos menos que de Ranma y Akane) y cuando encuentro de Shampoo y Mousse están en inglés o son lemons...Por ello decidí hacer un fanfic sobre ellos. Este fanfic está dedicado a mis amigas pero sobre todo a Isa, que me dio una pequeña idea para poder hacerlo. Como saben, Ranma, Akane, Cologne, Mousse y Shampoo no me pertenecen, sino que son de Ranma 1/2 y de la genial Rumiko Takahashi. El único personaje que salió de mi idea fue Serte...  
A continuación, un pequeño "diccionario" de las palabras que ponía en **negrita.** Una aclaración: las palabras que puse en negrita, son del vocabulario chino y las emplea Shampoo muy a menudo...  
**Wo ai ni = **Te amo  
**airen **= prometido  
Espero que el fanfic haya sido de vuestro agrado...comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email. 


End file.
